


Qui Nocturno Pollutus Sit

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, The Good Fight (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, character exploration, nocturnal emissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Caractacus is haunted by a certain someone
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 16
Collections: Nevactacus





	Qui Nocturno Pollutus Sit

“Bend over.”

Caractacus asks, “What?”

“You heard me. I want to see your ass,” a man hisses. It was Nevada’s lawyer, Bryan Kneef. Dressed in a dark brown suit, he holds a black leather belt in his hand.

“I?” Caractacus found the whole situation confusing.

“Come on. I don’t have all day,” he slaps the belt into the palm of his hand. The sound makes Caractacus flinch.

“I suppose?” For whatever reason, he obeys. As he bends down, he feels a hard smack of the leather on his ass.

Caractacus cries out with tears stinging his eyes, “Damn! That bloody hurts.”

“Good.” Bryan’s touch was rough as he grabs his ass cheeks. Pulling himself out, he places his tip on Caractacus’ entrance. Bryan makes a guttural noise as he slides his member between his cheeks.

Caractacus turns his head, uttering, “This is absolutely embarrassing!” He didn’t understand what was going on, why this was happening, or why he was already in the nude.

Bryan smacks his ass with his hand and Caractacus takes in a deep breath to deal with the pain. “This will be more than embarrassing.” With one swift push, Bryan enters him and begins to thrust.

The inventor cries out his name.

* * *

Caractacus sits up, wide awake. His heart continues to race, and he finds himself very stiff. The fact that his mind went there made him frown. Why was he having these types of dreams about Nevada’s lawyer? He takes in his surrounding as his mind becomes clearer. Relief sets in when he finds his boyfriend asleep next to him. He concentrates on his light snores for comfort and to calm himself down. Once he was soft, he lies back down, wraps his arms around Nevada, and nuzzles the back of his neck. A slight grunt comes from the other man, but he remains undisturbed. Feeling safe and content, Caractacus drifts back asleep.

* * *

He finds himself in the kitchen, fixing a cup of tea.

“On your knees,” a voice commands.

He stops stirring and places the cup down. “What?”

Bryan was back, wearing a dark blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned to his chest, and black trousers.

“Are you deaf?” Bryan taps his fingers of his left hand on the counter impatiently.

Caractacus reluctantly complies. The lawyer walks towards him, fondling a noticeable bulge. “I see you looking.” His voice gets huskier, “Guess what’s for breakfast?” He smirks as he purposely positions his bulge in front of his face.

“Dear God.” Caractacus turns away. How he hated this. His entire body felt hot from embarrassment.

“Heard you English folks like ... what’s it called?” He rubs his chin and looks up, thinking. “Ah yes, _bangers and mash_ ,” he says, mocking his accent. Narrowing his eyes, he adds, “Especially you.”

Caractacus cringes as soon as the words leaves Bryan’s mouth.

His gaze turns cold. “I want to see.” He zippers down his fly and pulls out his engorged member.

Caractacus leans away, “W-who said that?”

“Nevada. Said I could give you a try.” Giddiness echoes in his voice.

Caractacus knew Nevada would never consider this option, yet he felt utterly betrayed. He asks out loud, “Why would he-”

Before Caractacus finished, Bryan enters his mouth. “Much better.”

Instead of being repulsed, he was enjoying this _. Why?_ What was wrong with him? This was so wrong, and yet he continued. He did all the things he normally would with Nevada.

“By the way, your ass is as good as he says, Potts.” Without warning, Bryan comes in his mouth.

* * *

Caractacus awakes again to find Nevada looking at him, grinning. “Don’t know what you were dreaming about, but _holy shit_.” He looks down at his crotch and then back at him.

It mortified Caractacus to find himself semi-erect and a large dark spot on the sheets over it.  
He gasps, placing his hands over himself, “Lord!” Not since his teens had he had a wet dream like this. How he hated it.

Nevada snickers, “How good was I?”

Caractacus was unsure how to answer. If he admitted it was about his lawyer, how would Nevada take it? The potential reaction made him nervous. He had zero desire to have any relations with Bryan, and yet in his dreams he did. “I think you already know the answer,” he fibs as he puts on a pair of boxers and an undershirt.

Nevada responds with an ever knowing smile.

“Have to do laundry anyway,” Caractacus says, trying to hide his embarrassment. Pulling off the messy sheets, he puts them into the hamper.

Nevada tosses his dirty clothes in, “These too.”

“Nev.” He puts on his blue plaid trousers and buttons up a grey dress shirt.

“ _What?_ You’re doing laundry, no?” Nevada innocently smiles.

Caractacus returns the gesture and carries out the hamper.

* * *

After breakfast, Nevada had to attend to his business via a Skype call and Caractacus wanted to use this time to tinker. How he needed to get his mind off of things, especially _those things_. 20 minutes in, he could barely work on his projects. His previous dreams kept infiltrating his thoughts. How they made him feel guilty and uncomfortable. Logically, they shouldn’t. They were only dreams. He didn’t actually cheat on Nevada, nor did he want to. Still, why was Bryan on his mind? He only met him a couple of times and he kind of despised him. Truthfully, he really despised him. He grumbles as he puts down a screwdriver on a bench and rubs his temples. “ _Blast_.” He exits out of his shop and finds Nevada lying on the couch, mindlessly tapping on his phone. He approaches him, “I have to confess something.”

Nevada raises his eyebrows, puts his phone down, and turns his head, “ _Confess?_ ”

Caractacus says, “Those dreams... They weren’t about you.”

“Your wife?”

“If only,” he thought. A chill rolls down his back. He blushes and looks down, “No.”

“No?” Nevada sits up and looks at him curiously.

Caractacus says nothing and shakes his head.

“Who?”

He bites his lip, “Y-your lawyer.”

“My lawyer?” He asks and then it clicked, “Wait? _Bryan?_ ”

His voice lowers, “... yes.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” Nevada looks confused.

Caractacus nods, feeling sick to his stomach. “I don’t know why and I have zero desire to.” He frowns, playing with one of his vest’s buttons.

“Are you sure about that?” There was a hint of jealousy when he spoke, which makes Caractacus wince. Nevada stands up, placing his hands on hips.

He looks him in the eye. “Very sure. You are what _I want_.”

“Goddamn right,” Nevada smirks.

“Nev...” He immediately hugs him tight.

“ _Oye_ , Crackpott. Need. To. Breathe. _Por favor_.”

Although truthfully, Caractacus knew Nevada was playing it up for the dramatics. “My apologies,” he loosens his grip. “I know I shouldn’t overthink this, and yet...” His voice trembles a little.

“You and that big ass brain of yours,” he taps Caractacus’ forehead.

“You’re not mad?” Caractacus rubs the spot.

“Shit, no.” Nevada places his hands on Caractacus’ sides and pulls him close. “Plus, I know you wouldn’t stray.”

“Not at all.” A smile plays on his lips, “The other part of it was how you shared me with him.”

Nevada scoffs at the thought, “No fuckin’ way.”

“That’s how I knew it was a dream. And an absolutely ridiculous one at that.” Caractacus completely relaxes in Nevada’s embrace.

“It is. I love having all this ass to myself. I would never share...” He runs his hands down to his butt, groping it. “ _This_.”

“Nevada!” Caractacus jumps before reaching behind himself and caressing his hands.

He grins, “Still wanna re-enact your dreams?”

“Only with you,” he leans down and kisses him.


End file.
